Riza s'en va
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même. Encore un Royai, je ne m'en lasse pas.


**Une petite fic qui m'est venue en écoutant la chanson « _Listen to your heart_ » de DHT. Je dois dire que la plupart des fics que j'écris me sont inspirées par des chansons que j'entends à la radio.**

**Et s'est encore une fic Roy/Riza. J'y peux rien, j'en suis accro ;-)**

**Disclaimer : Tu ne diras pas que FullMetal Alchemist t'appartient ! Car il appartient à Hiromu Araka.**

**Riza s'en va**

_L'histoire se passe quelques mois après que Roy Mustang ait survécu à son combat contre King Bradley. Mustang a repris son poste de colonel au sein de l'armée._

Havoc venait de faire irruption dans le bureau de Mustang sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, il avait l'air complètement retourné

« Colonel, êtes-vous au courant pour Hawkeye ?

A l'audition de ce nom, Mustang oublia de réprimander son 2nd lieutenant pour son intrusion intempestive :

« Hawkeye ? Non, que se passe-t-il avec elle ?

« J'ai appris qu'elle avait été convoquée chez le nouveau Führer il y a de cela quelques jours. Il semble qu'elle va être mutée au Quartier Général de l'Est avec le grade de Colonel.

« Mais elle ne m'en a rien dit, et personne ne m'a consulté sur ce sujet. »

Mustang était abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Son premier lieutenant allait être promue et envoyée loin de lui.

« Colonel, qu'allons nous faire ?

« Comment ça qu'allons nous faire ? Il n'y a rien à faire et nous devrions nous réjouir pour Hawkeye. C'est une bonne chose pour elle d'être promue au rang de Colonel.

« Mais, vous… je croyais que vous…

Roy l'interrompit

« Ca suffit Havoc. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Riza Hawkeye se présenta au rapport devant son Colonel. Elle regarda sortir Havoc du bureau avec un air confus.

« Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye au rapport mon Colonel.

« Bonjour Lieutenant.

« Colonel, puis-je vous demander ce qu'il se passe avec Havoc ?

« Et bien, il vient de m'annoncer qu'il avait apprit que vous alliez être promue au grade de Colonel et mutée au QG de l'est. J'avoue que j'aurai préféré l'apprendre par votre bouche.

« Cette information est inexacte mon Colonel.

« A bon, vous restez donc parmi nous Hawkeye ? Il n'avait pu empêcher de laisser transpirer un soupçon d'espoir dans sa voix.

Depuis sa période de convalescence et son retour au bureau, Mustang n'avait plus revu Hawkeye en-dehors du travail. Alors qu'il avait cru qu'un rapprochement serait possible, la jeune femme avait espacé ses visites et avait évité de se retrouver seule avec lui, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être accompagnée d'un collègue.

« Non, Monsieur. Cette information est inexacte dans le sens où je ne serai pas promue au rang de Colonel mais de Brigadier Général. Je suis effectivement mutée au QG de l'est.

« Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous féliciter pour cette promotion et à me réjouir pour vous.

« Je vous en remercie Colonel.

« Et quand est prévu votre départ ?

« Lundi prochain, Monsieur.

« Si tôt ?

« Oui, depuis la disparition de Bradley, l'armée est en pleine restructuration et le nouveau Führer pense que je pourrai être utile là bas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte de laisser tout mon travail en ordre avant mon départ pour que mon remplaçant puisse prendre ma relève sans souci.

« Je ne me fais aucun souci pour cela Hawkeye, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes très capable et je suis heureux qu'on ai reconnu en haut vos mérites.

« Merci Colonel. »

Sur ces mots, Riza sortit et rejoignit son poste de travail. Ces autres collègues la regardèrent s'installer.

« Je vois que Havoc vous a mis tous au courant de mon prochain départ.

« Alors, c'est vrai, vous nous quittez ? Demanda Fuery d'une petite voix

« Il le fallait bien un jour, non ? Et puis c'est une promotion inespérée pour moi.

Falman enchaîna : « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre à courir après les promotions, Lieutenant.

« Je ne coure pas après les promotions, celle-ci m'a juste été proposée et je l'ai accepté.

« Mais, vous suivez le Colonel depuis tellement d'années, vous avez traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, nous pensions que…

« Et bien vous vous trompiez. Au passage, je suis désolée de vous faire perdre vos paris.

« Vous étiez au courant pour nos paris ?

« Il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle et sourde pour ne pas vous entendre comploter sur moi et le colonel, la date à laquelle il allait m'inviter à sortir où celle de notre mariage.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de déception.

« C'est dommage, vous alliez très bien ensemble de l'avis général de tous.

« La vie en a décidé autrement, maintenant si le sujet est clôt, vous pourriez tous retourner à vos tâches. »

Ce qu'ils firent tous s'en plus protester. Ce que femme veut… surtout si celle-ci dégaine plus vite que son ombre, femme l'obtient !

Le soir lorsque Riza rentra dans ses quartiers, elle fut accueilli par son chien. Celui-ci manifestait son désir de promenade.

Elle lui passa sa laisse et prit la direction du parc.

Elle choisit un banc et libéra son chien pour lui permettre de courir à sa guise et chasser les papillons.

Son esprit était confus. L'expression sur le visage de Roy lorsqu'elle lui avait confirmé son prochain départ lui avait serré le cœur. Pourtant sa décision était prise, elle devait partir. Et ce départ ressemblait de plus en plus à une fuite. Car Riza avait peur.

Lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore alité, que le monde était magnifique, alors qu'il était évident que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait, elle avait pris peur comme jamais auparavant. Oui elle aimait cet homme, comme jamais elle n'avait aimé personne d'autre, mais elle le connaissait trop bien. C'était un coureur de jupon, un dragueur invétéré qui collectionnait les aventures comme d'autres collectionnent les timbres. Et s'il y a bien une chose que ne voulait pas Riza s'était bien avoir le cœur brisé car elle en était sûre, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. C'est pourquoi elle avait cherché à mettre de la distance entre lui et elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle flanche.

Alors lorsque le nouveau Führer lui avait proposé de partir pour le QG de l'est avec le grade de brigadier général, elle avait accepté.

Mais Dieu que cette décision lui faisait mal, elle espérait seulement qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'estomperait.

Il fut décidé qu'une fête serait organisée pour le départ de Riza. On lui demanda d'établir une liste de noms des personnes qu'elle souhaitait inviter. Alors qu'elle établissait la liste, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci faisait déjà deux pages et qu'elle continuait à s'allonger.

_« Je ne pensais pas que je connaissais autant de gens ici, comme ils vont tous me manquer ! »_

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle pour Riza et ses proches collègues. Plus la date approchait, et plus ils se sentaient tous mélancoliques.

Riza pour sa part passait beaucoup de temps à discuter et à faire ses adieux aux autres personnes qu'elle connaissait à Centrale. Même si elle allait les voir lors de sa soirée d'adieu, elle avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec chacun d'eux.

C'est à peine si Mustang la vit durant ces jours qui précédèrent la soirée. Depuis l'annonce du départ de sa subordonnée, _qui ne le serait bientôt plus puisqu'elle allait passer Brigadier Général soit un rang au-dessus du sien_ , son humeur n'avait été que de plus en plus massacrante. Il perdait patience pour un rien, ne se concentrait sur rien et devenait l'ombre de lui-même. Au point que Havoc se sentit obligé d'intervenir :

« Colonel, vous devriez lui dire.

« Dire quoi et à qui ?

« Ne faites pas l'idiot. Vous savez pertinemment ce que je veux dire. Vous devez dire à Riza que vous l'aimez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle parte pour de bon.

« Riza ne m'aime pas. Lorsque j'ai voulu me rapprocher d'elle, elle s'est sauvée comme si j'avais approché un fer chauffé à blanc. Je n'ai pas osé insister.

« Vous auriez sans doute du le faire pourtant. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée avant tout ? Vous êtes connu à travers tout le pays pour être un vrai Casanova. Riza vous aime, j'en mettrais ma main à couper mais elle a peur que vous vous serviez d'elle comme de toutes les autres femmes avant elle.

« Mais elle n'est pas comme toutes ces femmes ! Mustang s'exclama.

« Et bien dites le lui et empêchez là de partir.

« Mais si je l'empêche de partir, elle n'aura pas sa promotion et ça, je n'en ai pas le droit.

« Laissez Riza décider elle-même de cela, Colonel. Bon maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, je dois retrouver les autres pour aider à préparer la fiesta. »

C'était étrange de voir toutes ces personnes réunies ici juste pour elle. Des larmes d'émotion lui montèrent aux yeux à leur vue. Ils avaient réservé et décoré le mess avec des banderoles lui souhaitant une bonne continuation et des « _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_ ». Bien sûr, toute son équipe était réunie : Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman et Mustang. Il y avait aussi le major Armstrong qui avait les lèvres qui tremblaient comme s'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. Gracie et Elysia Hugues étaient venues aussi. Maria Ross et le sergent Brosh se tenaient là aussi parmi tous ses autres amis et collègues.

Un micro avait été installé au milieu de la salle. Mustang s'en saisit :

« Et bien, Brigadier Général Hawkeye, puisque s'est ainsi que d'ici deux jours il faudra vous appeler, étant encore votre colonel d'ici là, il me revient de vous faire un petit discours pour votre soirée de départ.

Nous nous connaissons maintenant depuis de nombreuses années, comme on me l'a fait remarquer dernièrement nous avons traversé ensemble bon nombre d'épreuves que je préfère ne pas énumérer ici, la liste est trop longue. Toujours vous vous êtes tenue à mes côtés pour me protéger et me forcer à rester sur le droit chemin, toujours avec votre délicatesse, je dois dire que je n'oublierai jamais vos pistolets braqués sur moi pour me forcer à finir mes dossiers ! – Un murmure de rire traversa la salle à ce rappel. Roy reprit son discours – mais jamais vous ne m'avez fait défaut. Nous sommes fiers que vous ayez obtenu cette promotion qui est parfaitement méritée et nous prions pour nos collègues du QG de l'est qui bientôt bénéficieront de vos méthodes pour le moins musclées. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, je terminerai ce discours en vous souhaitant bonne chance de notre part à tous et vous allez nous manquer comme vous n'imaginez pas. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans le mess.

Riza prit sa place au micro :

« Merci Colonel. Durant cette semaine, les services généraux m'ont fait savoir qu'ils étaient ravis à la perspective de ne plus avoir à reboucher les trous occasionnés par mes balles derrière votre bureau. Je me demande s'ils ont prévenu leurs collègues de l'Est ? Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Comme vous le savez, je suis pas une grande bavarde, alors je vous dirais seulement que travailler parmi vous à été un plaisir et que vous me manquerez tous énormément et que j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir bientôt. Je vais m'arrêter là avant de dire ou de faire des bêtises comme de pleurer par exemple, alors je crois que le buffet nous attend ! »

Tous applaudirent et quelques uns se rapprochèrent d'elle pour l'embrasser, d'autres se servirent à boire et à manger. A présent la salle était emplie des conversations. Riza un verre à la main faisait le tour de toutes les personnes pour leur faire ses adieux. Chacun voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire des mots d'amitié.

Dans son coin, Mustang l'observait passer de groupe en groupe. Jamais il n'avait remarqué à quel point Riza était appréciée de ses pairs. Elle était respectée non seulement pour ses compétences au sein de l'armée et en tant que tireur d'élite, mais aussi pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Les souvenirs des jours qui suivirent la mort de Maes lui revinrent en mémoire, elle avait été à ses côtés, présence discrète mais réconfortante et elle s'était toujours comportée de façon protectrice envers les frères Elric, elle lui rappelait souvent que ce n'étaient que des enfants. De même il se souvient d'elle alors qu'elle réconfortait un enfant éploré devant le cadavre de sa mère. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, en plus de sa beauté, son efficacité teinté de féminité, une poigne de fer dans un gant de velour, ce qui faisait d'elle un très bon soldat et qui ferait d'elle un très bon officier supérieur.

La soirée se terminait déjà les convives partaient et il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Il ne restait plus que leur irréductible équipe : Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery ainsi que Armstrong. A cet instant celui-ci avait attrapé Riza et la serrait à l'étouffer en pleurant. Il était vraiment trop sensible cet homme en dépit de son impressionnante carrure !

Roy s'approcha d'elle lorsque Armstrong la libéra enfin à bout de souffle.

« Hawkeye. – Riza se retourna pour lui faire face, elle avait essayé de l'éviter toute la soirée. Lui se demandait toujours s'il avait le droit de lui faire rater sa promotion, finalement il décida que non, elle s'était sacrifiée depuis trop longtemps pour lui – Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et à vous souhaiter bonne chance. »

Il lui tendit sa main. Surprise Riza s'en saisit doucement : « Merci Colonel. Bonne chance à vous aussi. » Roy retint sa main quelques secondes en la regardant, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais finalement il la relâcha. Désarçonnée Riza se tourna vers les autres et leur donna l'accolade et les erra chacun contre son cœur en leur disant au revoir.

Falman proposa de la raccompagner. Ils partirent donc tous les deux en compagnie de Fuery qui était le plus proche de Riza en raison de leur attachement à Black Hayate.

Havoc se tourna vers Mustang.

« Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, vous êtes un véritable imbécile. »

Roy serra les dents et lui répondit : « Occupez-vous de vos affaires Havoc. »

« Bon et bien je m'en vais, je vous laisse à votre solitude ou bien sans doute allez vous vous trouver une femme bien consentante pour passer la nuit avec ! »

Roy ne se contint plus, il libera toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait retenu depuis ces derniers jours et frappa Havoc en plein visage et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce sous les yeux étonnés de Breda et Armstrong.

Roy sortit sans même se retourner. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver une femme pour la nuit, la seule femme qu'il voulait actuellement c'était Riza Hawkeye et pas pour une seule nuit, mais pour tous les jours, toute sa vie. La seule qu'il voulait garder et se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la porte de chez Riza. Il hésita un instant avant de toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard sur une Riza en pyjamas.

« Je peux entrer ?

Riza s'écarta pour lui libérer le passage puis le fit entrer dans sa cuisine.

« Du thé ? J'allais m'en préparer.

« Volontiers.

Riza fit chauffer sa bouilloire et leur servit deux tasses. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce départ plus tôt Riza ?

Elle répondit à sa question par une autre :

« Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ?

« Vous m'aviez toujours fait part de vos projets, jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Nous avons toujours été proches.

« Un peu plus qu'un colonel et sa subordonnée, je sais nous étions comme des amis.

« Non, Riza, plus que des amis.

Le silence s'installa. Roy saisit la main de Riza.

« Riza, je vous aime, je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Je veux partager ma vie avec vous, je vous veux de nouveau à mes côtés, pas en tant que subordonnée mais en tant que ma femme.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Riza, elle retira sa main de celle de Roy

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire cela maintenant Colonel. Croyez vous que cette décision ne me coûte rien ? Alors à présent, je veux que vous sortiez de chez moi et de ma vie car il est hors de question que vous me brisiez le cœur comme vous ne manquerez certainement pas de le faire, vous m'entendez Colonel, je ne suis pas une de ces filles que vous ramenez chez vous tous les deux soirs ? Alors sortez de chez moi !

Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots. Roy livide se leva et sortit de chez Riza. Il s'arrêta juste derrière sa porte, il pouvait entendre les sanglots de la jeune femme. La faire pleurer était la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu faire, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle se trompait mais comment faire ? Elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Alors il baissa les bras et rentra chez lui où il resta enfermé tout le week end.

Le lundi suivant, l'ambiance au bureau était tendue. Le bureau laissé inoccupé de Riza leur rappelait à tous son absence et à Roy leur dernier échange, il entendait encore en échos les pleurs de Riza. De son bureau, il entendit le sifflement du train qui quittait la gare avec à son bord la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimée.

Il rentra chez lui à pas lents, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus Maes et maintenant Riza s'était éloignée à jamais de lui. C'est au dernier moment qu'il remarqua une personne assise sur les marches de son perron. Riza était là à l'attendre. Il se figea au pied de l'escalier, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se leva doucement.

« Je n'ai pas pu, j'étais dans le train, mais je ne pouvais pas partir. »

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, Roy la regardait venir à lui. Il voulait graver dans sa mémoire ce moment.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui :

« Je t'aime Roy, je ne veux pas te quitter.

« Je t'aime Riza, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent en un premier baiser, Roy su qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais qu'elle.


End file.
